1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molded case circuit breaker, and particularly, to a modular terminal for a molded case circuit breaker by which various types of terminals, such as standard type terminals, plug-in type terminals, or box type terminals, are replaceable or mountable in a module replacement manner by embodying the terminal portion of the molded case circuit breaker as a modular assembly structure, and a molded case circuit breaker having the modular terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
Here, a terminal denotes separate terminal equipment for connecting an external wire, which is connected to a terminal portion connected to a fixed contactor of a molded case circuit breaker to facilitate the connection between external wires of power source side or electric load side and the terminal.
In general, a molded case circuit breaker may have a terminal portion for connecting electric wires of power source and electric load sides to each of power source or electric load side terminals.
The molded case circuit breaker according to the related art has a detachable terminal portion other than a fixed terminal portion. Accordingly, when fabricating the molded case circuit breaker, the terminal portion is integrally assembled to a case for the molded case circuit breaker and thereby replacement of only the terminal portion is impossible. Therefore, the molded case circuit breaker according to the related art has a structure in which the change in only a type of terminal portion is impossible.
When desiring to change any type of terminal portion, among a standard type terminal, a plug-in type terminal and a box type terminal, into another type of terminal portion according to wiring environments of the power source side and the electric load side, the molded case circuit breaker according to the related art does not have a structure in which only a terminal portion can be provided to a user according to its type. As a result, the molded case circuit breaker itself should be replaced with a molded case circuit breaker with the desired type of terminal.
In order to solve this inconvenience in the related art, a common platform for all the types of terminals is formed at the terminal portion of the molded case circuit breaker, and an assembly of each type of terminal with a common connection structure corresponding to the common platform have been proposed.
However, when fabricating or installing the molded case circuit breaker of the related art, the terminal assemblies based upon each type of terminal should be assembled one by one according to each phase of the molded case circuit breaker, namely, R, S and T Alternating/Current 3-phases (called 3-poles) or R, S, T and N Alternating/Current 4-phase (called 4-poles).
Furthermore, it is also difficult for manufacturers of the molded case circuit breakers to manage, as separate components, the terminal assembly of each type of terminal with a size of several centimeters, for example, about 1 to 3 centimeters, and it is not easy to be provided to uses or installation operators.